Game Rules
You may have multiple characters, but they must not work together in the same area. #:The penalty for breaking this rule is having your account "locked" at which time you will not be able to perform combat actions. (See the Automated anti-zerg system for more information.) #::To avoid breaking this rule, it is suggested you keep your alts at least 10 blocks (squares) away from each other at all times. #:Please note that using multiple characters toward the same goal includes using more than one character to attack the same player, attack the same barricade, heal the same player, or do any number of other such actions within a radius of the previous action. #You may role-play your character as you choose, but may not hinder the enjoyment of other players by taking this to outlandishly obscene and offensive extremes. #:The penalty for breaking this rule is having your account "muted" at which time you will not be able to perform speaking or spraypainting actions. #::To avoid breaking this rule, it is suggested you do not emulate sexual or racially offensive themes toward unwilling players. Remember! You have every right to say and do anything in the game, but go overboard at your own risk. The administration also has every right to prevent players from being harassed to an unreasonable degree. Credible threats of real life violence will also not be tolerated. #Unauthorized usage of other players' accounts will not be tolerated. #:The penalty for breaking this rule will be cruel and unusual. You may be subjected to the harsh climate of Siberia, a spot outside the game world wherein your account(s) will be unable to make use of the game. #::To avoid breaking this rule, do not log into or otherwise use someone else's account without their knowledge or permission. It doesn't matter how this comes to pass, and it doesn't matter what you do when logged in as another player. If you simply log in to see if a password works and immediately log out, you will still be penalized for unauthorized account usage. #:Please note that this penalty amounts to the permanent banishment of your current character(s), largely this is a measure to prevent this sort of behavior from occurring in the first place. If you are accused/penalized, it is highly suggested that you do come to your own defense. You will not be punished for voicing your opinions/defense on the official forum. All punishments may be considered temporary. If the rule-violating behavior is seen to be changed, the punishment may be lifted depending on severity of the offense. If your account is muted or locked, and you continue to aggravate the situation as a response, there is a chance your account will never be unlocked. Please consider the fact that the administration cannot be bullied, threatened, or abused into any action. The administration can however be swayed by good behavior. An apology is not required or even requested, as actions are more valuable than words. Game rules are subject to change without notice.